


Kanaya's Fizzy Fun

by CasFics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Fetish, Gen, Inflation, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasFics/pseuds/CasFics
Summary: After a long and exhausting walk, Kanaya finds an inconspicuous package left at her doorstep, what on earth could be inside? Hopefully she can handle a little pop..





	Kanaya's Fizzy Fun

Contains belly inflation and huge burps.

While Kanaya did appriciate the scenery around her hive when she ocasionally stared out the window, it was a lot less exciting in the flesh. What she thought was a quick visit to one of the trees she'd taken a shining to so she could see if it had beared any fruit was actually an exhausting 3 hour long journey there and back under the blazing sun that left her approaching her doorstep soaked in sweat, and her face plastered with a glare that would make a 12ft antlerbeast find somewhere else to be a few miles away and promptly piss themselves.  
She was in such a terrible mood that she wasn't even confused when she saw a gift basket at her door, despite living in pretty solitary conditions away from any weird telemarketer or kindly neighbour that might send some goodies her way, Kanaya just sighed to herself and scooped it up before stomping her way inside and slamming the door behind her.  
"Now What The Fuck Is So Important For Me To Be Gifted That They Made A Treck Like That?"

Even normal mail took some time to get to her, so a gift was totally unprecidented.  
Even more unprecidented was it's contents, after Kanaya threw herself onto her sofa and discarded the cloth covering the treats into her "recycled material" pile and saw the collection of mints and soda inside her grimace turned to shock; she hadn't had soda since she was 3 sweeps old! What kind of joke was this?

She momentarily considered throwing it out, but as soon as she opened her mouth to complain she felt how dry it was- that journey must've taken more out of her than she thought, maybe she could put aside the negative disposition her 3 sweep old self had formed about soda, she was fucking parched.  
Kanaya swiped a 2 litre bottle of the lemon flavour and unscrewed the cap releasing a loud hiss of air, weird, she didn't remember them being THIS carbonated.. But it was long ago, so she forgot about it and put the neck of the bottle up to her mouth before chugging it like it was some kind of holy elixir and she hadn't drank for weeks.

She was so thristy in fact, that she didn't even notice that all the soda crashing down into her belly was quickly starting to make it bloat up, bigger and bigger until she slammed the empty bottle down on the counter in front of her with a grin and a relieved sigh.  
"Fuck, It's Good. It's Supposed To Be Terrible, Why Does It Have To Taste So Great?"

She was almost ready to reach for another when she looked down and saw the distended beach-ball sized orb of a gut attached to her, gurgling and growling like there was an untamed beast inside. And it was moving like one too, the volatile liquid bubbling loudly inside of her shaking and vibrating her belly all on its own.  
"What Th-ooOOOUURbBBPPPPPPP!! bbBUUAAAAAuuURRPP!"  
Kanaya hugged her swelling balloon and bit her bottom lip as touching it sent shockwaves all the way down to her toes.  
"Wh- uUURp- bUUURRPPP!! Fuck, The Pressure, UUAAAARRRPPPPPPP!!! The bbBBrRUUUURPPPP!- Taste! I Need More!"

Usually she had more self control than this, but the building feeling of gas, how it made her clothes ride up and up her smooth full gut, she HAD to have another.

Snatching the basket and putting it to her side for easier access she snatched the next bottle and crammed it between her lips, forcing the sweet fizzing liquid into her overinflated orb of a belly, the addition of more liquid only further agitating what was already inside and reigniting the swelling once more.  
"uUUuuuUUuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!! F-Fuck, H-UUrpPPPPP! How Does This One Taste buuUURRRPPPP!! - Better?!"  
Everything felt so invigorating, even the intense bubbling sounds excited her.. That settled it, she couldn't just have one or two, she needed to drink ALL of them!

She binged on the soda until her ballooning belly was bigger than she was, the size was unbelievable, she couldn't even fit something like this through a set of double doors!  
Kanaya panted over and over, her face lit up with a Jade blush brighter than the sun, a huge tremor shook her bloated body, eiciting a moan that she muffled by mashing her lips into her leviathanic gut, practically making out with the tight grey orb and belting out megaton belches into it which only further shook it up more than it already was.  
bbBbbbbbBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRRRRPPPBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!  
She didn't doubt that even the seadwelllers heard a burp that powerful, and she was only getting started:  
The soda reserves were dry, but fumbling her shaking hand around in the packet some more she grabbed a packet of mint candy discarded at it's depths and tossed it into her mouth, packet and all.  
Everything seemed relatively calm for a moment, before her gut started to make ominous, horrifying roars like it was a volcano about to erupt, she could even feel it shaking not only her, but her whole hive.  
"F-UUUURRRPPP!! BUUUAaaAAUUURRPppPPPP! Fuck! BooOOooOOOOUURRBBPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!  
Needless to say, Kanaya was in for a good time.

THE END..?


End file.
